


Another Life

by memymo



Series: The Echizens [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memymo/pseuds/memymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Echizen Ryoma would be anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

In another life, Ryoma would have been a famous pianist, nimble fingers used only for ivory keys and not gripping a black handle tightly. They would remained smooth and soft, not marred by times and scarred from all the matches. It would be high, soaring voice that came out of him and not annoying, cheeky little digs that sent his opponents into a fume.

In another life, between boy shorts and oversized T-shirts, there would be flowing flower skirts in summer’s sun and long hair that fall past the shoulders. In another life, Ryoma would walked down the aisle trying to stop her old man from crying as he gives his daughter away to the boy who lit a fire in her heart.

In another life, Ryoma would have never known what it feels like to run across the meadows and let the wind caressed his face, his entire life bound within the large window that oversee the backyard. He would have never known the exhilaration of fighting for every point, just the bitter, concealed disappointment under golden eyes that follow him everywhere.

In another life, legend would be written on thick, black notebook in chicken scrawls and not on the court; his name plastered on every best-selling lists and not on shinning trophies that glitter in the sun. It would be his mother’s warm brown eyes that he look into as he stepped on the stage, terribly alone, and not his father. Never his father.

In another life, there would be a small grave in the far back of the cemetery, empty and lonely, bearing the name of a boy who never made it - Echizen Ryoma.

In another life, Echizen Ryoma would be anything and everything.

In this life, he is waiting, patiently, squinting his golden eyes. He walks, purposefully, long strides that exude the confident of an old-timer. The crowd cheers, and they too wait, just like him, for the Prince to once again conquer the world that he has made his oyster


End file.
